The Friendship Lives On
by iRENT35
Summary: What happened behind the scenes of Wicked? What other obstacles did Elphaba and Galinda face? What was Galinda and Fiyero's first reaction to Elphaba's death? I'm not that proud of this story, its a little all over the place. But I hope you enjoy anyways!
1. Chapter 1

Elphaba sat in the short rugged grass, staring up aimlessly at the clouds above her. Galinda sat in her personal fold-out-chair, holding her mirror, and staring in devotion at herself. For Fiyero, he sat with his back glued to the tree bark, reading another one of his factual books, that nobody would dare to read.

"So Elphie, what do you see in the clouds?" said Galinda cheerfully.

"Nothing, I see nothing. There are barely any clouds." Said Elphaba, trying to be kind.

Galinda and Elphaba had finally grown on each other. Many of their classmates were in utter disbelief that their martyr, Galinda had fallen into her trap. But Galinda was the only person to actually try to get to know her. She somewhat understood what Elphaba was going through, and could only wish her the best.

Elphaba quickly glanced to her left, only to find that Galinda had fallen asleep. She could only stare at her, looking at her beautiful curls as they ran down her torso

"It's getting late." Whispered Elphaba as she sighed, and slowly got up to return to her safe haven of her room. She reached over and slid her arms under Galinda, one under her knees, and one just below her neck. She slowly stood up, grunting under her weight as she slowly carried her back to their room, asleep in her arms.

"Goodnight, Fiyero." Whispered Elphaba. Fiyero looked at her, and winked.

When they arrived at the room, Elphaba slowly put Galinda on her bed. She pulled the covers back, and moved her smooth hair out of her face.

"Its getting late, Galinda, good night." Whispered Elphaba.

"Thank you, Elphie." Coughed Galinda, as she quickly caught sight of her eyes, and turned over into a deep sleep.

Elphaba stood over Galinda for some time, looking at her and watching her sleep. She was so innocent. Elphaba quickly turned away, grabbed the Grimmerie, and dashed out the door into the night.

"E-Elphie? Elphie where are you?" Glinda whispered. There was no answer. Galinda rose up, the room was in total darkness. She stumbled over chairs and tables to make it to the light switch, and flipped it on. There was no Elphaba in sight.

_Where has she gone? Oh my! Look at the time, she mustn't be out this late! _Thought Galinda. She hurried over to the window, and opened up the heavy curtains to reveal the street below. There was no Elphaba, she was not at the benches, she was not by the fountain. Where could she be?

Galinda grabbed her coat, pulled on her boots, and walked out the front door. Galinda had never been outside her room this late at night, unless she was out with her friends.

"Elphie?" Whispered Galinda over and over again as she walked around the block.

"You shouldn't be out this late." Said a voice from down the alley to her right.

'Who's that!" cried Galinda in fear.

She stared into the dark alley, as a green figure emerged from the fog. Her hair was all rugged and knotted, and her frock dirty and torn.

"Galinda you cannot be out this late, it is not safe. Please go back to the room." Said Elphaba sternly

"Well, what might YOU be doing out this late, Miss Elphaba?" Asked Galinda.

"That is none of your business." Said Elphaba

"Why, I think it is, Elphie." Said a voice from behind Elphaba.

A shadowy figure emerged from the fog.

"Oh My! Fiyero! Elphaba, what is going on here? Why are you out this late with Fiyero?"

"Galinda, please go back to the room, and I will discuss this with you tomorrow." Pleaded Elphaba

"No I will not! This is absurd! What are you doing Miss Elphaba? I'm confusified!"

Elphaba grabbed Galinda by the arm, and dragged her back to the room.

"Galinda, you must do as I say, it is unsafe out here." Cried Elphaba

"No-I-do-not-f-follow-orders-from-you!" Said Galinda, struggling to regain her balance, but failing under Elphaba' strength.

"Elphaba just let her go!" Cried Fiyero, running behind Elphaba, but it would not work. Elphaba was determined to keep Galinda safe, what if something happened to her? What would Elphaba do without her?

They arrived at the room, as Elphaba threw Galinda on the bed, and sat down next to her.

"Galinda, please understand, I have my own ways of going about." Shouted Elphaba

"What do you mean?" Said Galinda softly, as if trying to to yell.

"I- Well, I think am in love with Fiyero."

"W-what? Really?Elphaba! Why couldn't you have told me this earlier? I would not have been so worried. But might I ask, why must you do THAT in the alley? We do have a room."

"Galinda, try to understand that it is rare for me to come about people like Fiyero. Please understand. We do not always act like that-"

"Wait a minute...this is a regularly scheduled thing? How could you! How could you leave me here, without my knowing. I thought you trusted me, Elphaba! How dare you take advantage of me in this way!" Cried Galinda, as tears streamed down her face.

"Please, Galinda. Please do not be angry. I am sorry I have never told you." Cried Elphaba, trying to hold back her tears, but she couldn't resist. She sprang up, and rushed to the bathroom. The burns unbearable. She stayed there for a long time, leaving Galinda crying on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Elphaba and Galinda hadn't spoken much after that incident. Whenever they were in the same room together, Elphaba would read, and Galinda would either be combing her hair, or talking to her so called "friends." Elphaba had felt bad about not explaining the incident with Fiyero to Galinda.

A week after everything had happened, Galinda and Elphaba were in the room together, which was rare, so Elphaba took advantage of it to explain some things.

"Galinda, please let me explain things to you." Said Elphaba.

"I guess so. But Elphaba, I want you to know that I am very disappointed in you."

"I know, Galinda. And I'm sorry. I have fallen in love with Fiyero, Galinda. I can't help it, and I have never felt like this towards anyone else."

"Oh, Miss Elphaba. I understand." Whispered Galinda under her breath.

"Galinda, you must know that I cannot stay here forever, I have learned everything I can. This just isn't the place for me.

"But, where will you go?" Said Galinda, beginning to cry once again.

"Galinda please don't cry. I must tell you, me and Fiyero are going away."

"GOING AWAY? Where are you going? Why can't I come?" Yelled Galinda

"Galinda, please. We are going to meet Princess Nastoya, she is one of the very few remaining animals who can speak. You cannot come, there is no way I will let you. It is much too dangerous. I don't want anything to happen to you." said Elphaba as she bowed her head.

"I don't think I can manage without you, Elphaba." Cried Galinda

"Galinda please! You can manage _better _without me. Galinda, I must tell you, I don't know If I will be coming back." Said Elphaba, holding back the tears.

"No! You must come back for me. Think about everything we have been through! You can't just leave me here." Said Galinda.

"Galinda, I will see you again soon. You can't stay here forever! That is why I am asking you to please go to the Emerald City. Find a _home_, find _friends_. And please, just _forget_ about me until I return. I promise I'll come back for you." Pleaded Elphaba.

"Okay. I guess I can do this for you. But I will never forget about you. And please, _don't_ forget about me." Cried Galinda, as Elphaba began to gather her things in preparation for the long journey ahead.

The day had come for Elphaba's departure. And Galinda, surprisingly, was not crying, like she has been for a long time. Elphaba was spending more and more time with Fiyero, leaving Galinda to drown in her thoughts.

"Galinda, we are leaving now. Please, I need you to promise me that you will head over to the Emerald City, and wait for me there. I don't know how long it will be." Said Elphaba, in a hurry.

"Okay, I promise. Please be safe, Elphaba." Said Galinda, bursting into tears.

Elphaba rushed towards Galinda, holding her in her arms for as long as she could, not wanting to let go. Feeling that this was the last time she would ever see her. Elphaba then began to cry, harder than she ever had before. The tears stung her face, but she held back, knowing that this was an important moment. After what seemed like eternity, Elphaba let go of Galinda, and handed her her bottle of green Elixir. Galinda embraced the bottle, and slowly nodded her head, while staring into Elphaba's eyes. At this moment, she saw something that she had never even noticed in Elphaba. She had _feelings_. Elphaba nodded, and turned. Wiping away the tears, and strode away, arm-in-arm with Fiyero.


	3. Chapter 3

Galinda stood in the room, alone. Elphaba was gone, Fiyero was gone. What was she to do? Then, she remembered that Elphaba had wanted her to go to the Emerald City. Should she? Will she ever see her again? Galinda decided to wait a few days before leaving. Just in case Elphaba or Fiyero returned. And, they did.

A few days later, Galinda was sitting on the window seat of her room, when she heard a loud knock on the door.

"W-who's there?" said Galinda in shock.

"It's me, Fiyero. Please open the door." He yelled.

Galinda rushed to the door and threw it open, throwing herself into Fiyero, almost knocking him over.

"FIYERO! Its so great to see you! That was a fast trip!" Screamed Galinda.

"Galinda, please, Ive only been gone four days." Said Fiyero calmly.

"Wait...where is Elphaba?" Said Galinda worriedly.

"Galinda, she is gon-"

"Gone? You mean...NO, she can't be! YOU LIAR!" She cried

"GALINDA! She is not dead, don't even think that! We made it to Princess Nastoya, where Elphaba was instructed to find the conference of the birds. She told me to come back here, and tell you."

"Oh, well, what does this mean? Should I still go to the Emerald City?" Whispered Galinda

"Yes, she said you must still go." Said Fiyero.

"Okay, well, what are we waiting for? I guess we should leave tomorrow.

'That sounds good. Oh, and also, she told me to tell you...she misses you." Said Fiyero.

Galinda could hardly bear it.


	4. Chapter 4

Fiyero and Galinda set out exactly a week after Fiyero and Elphaba had left. The journey was said to take about 5 days, if only traveling by day. So, they began. Fiyero was quieter than usual, as if knowing something Galinda did not. But Galinda ignored it, and marched on.

About 3 days into the trip, It was looking hopeful that they would make it on time. They would occasionally run across friendly tribes and small towns that were kind enough to lend them somewhere to rest.

One day, as Galinda and Fiyero were walking on a dirt path, they came upon a man. He had a carriage of umbrellas and canes, with a small mule.

"Hello kind sir. How are you today?" Said Fiyero, sounding intelligent.

"I'm fine lad, what might yeh be doin out here? Its dangerous for kiddies our age." He rasped

"We are heading towards the Emerald City, in search of a green girl." Said Galinda

"Oh yeh lookin for the green girl eh? Well, might yeh say I have seen someone of that sort walkin 'round here, as a matteh 'o fact, I seen her walkin theh same direction as yeh!" The man said in an unusual accent.

"Really? She is headed in this same direction? Fiyero! We must hurry! We are late!" Yelled Galinda

'Thank you sir, thank you very much." Said Fiyero, being tugged on my Galinda to get moving.

Unfortunately, on the remaining days of the trip, there were no towns in sight, so they had to sleep on the ground, or up in a tree. On the morning of their arrival, Galinda was happily awake, and ready-to-go. Fiyero grubbily sat up, gathered his things, and walked down the home-stretch.

About 7 hours of walking, the Emerald City emerged over the hill.

"We've done it, Fiyero! We're here!" Cried Galinda jubilantly.

"Well, don't get too excited yet, we have to find Elphaba. She is here somewhere. Maybe, we will find her, just maybe." Whispered Fiyero.

As they wandered through the busy streets of the emerald city, it because more and more clear that it was going to be harder than they thought to find Elphaba. Although, with all of these people, it wouldn't be hard to spot a green girl wandering about the streets. But would she do that?

They found an old abandoned home on the outskirts of the city, where they could sleep. All day they searched through the city, looking for Elphaba. The spent day after day, slowly walking around the city, looking down alleys, and in abandoned rooms. The more and more time that Galinda and Fiyero spent together, the closer they became, and the less hope they had of finding Elphaba.

Galinda and Fiyero sat on the small hay bails left over from the barn.

"So where could she be, Fiyero? She must be here, she must!" Said Galinda

"I'm not sure, she would be walking around the city in broad daylight. Don't you think? Maybe tomorrow night we should search as well. Maybe we'll have better luck." Said Fiyero.

"Yeah, I agree. But isn't it a little dangerous?" Asked Galinda

"Yes, but if it's what we have to do to find Elphaba, thats what we will do. _For_ _you_." Said Fiyero as he scooted towards Galinda.

"No, for _you. _You loved her, and she loved you. She _lives_ for you, Fiyero." Whispered Galinda in his ear.

"The more and more time away from her, and the more time I have spent with you, has changed the way I have thought." Said Fiyero.

"What? What do you mean? Are you giving up?" Said Galinda Angrily

"No, no, no. I'm saying, I love _you._" Said Fiyero, as he leaned in, and kissed Galinda on the cheek.

Galinda couldn't help but allow it.


	5. Chapter 5

Galinda awoke, sprawled in Fiyero's arms. She slowly moved him out of the way, and sat up.

"What have I done? What have I done? I have betrayed Elphaba, I have betrayed her, what would she think if she found out?" Whispered Galinda, trying to make her way around the dark barn.

"Fiyero, get up. It's time to look for Elphaba. Common, lets go."

Fiyero slowly arose from his awkward position, stood up, and walked out the barn door with Galinda.

Galinda and Fiyero hadn't talked about the incident all morning. And Galinda didn't plan on bringing it up. Fiyero walked farther away from Galinda, and didn't look into her eyes. This was no time to regret what he had done, he had to look for Elphaba. For Galinda.

As Fiyero and Galinda walked slowly down an old street, they passed a street corner, in which there was a small home, it looked abandoned. They walked up the worn stairs, and opened the front door. On the floor, there were books open, beakers and test tubes, skulls and bones, but most of all, there lay Elphaba. Asleep, with her hat cradled in her arms She looked as if she hadn't eaten in days, or taken a bath for that matter.

"Oh, My, god. Fiyero! Its her!" Cried Galinda.

Fiyero walked over to Elphaba's side, and stroked the hair out of her face.

"W-what? Who's there?" mumbled Elphaba

"It's me, Elphaba, its me and Galinda. We've found you." Whispered Fiyero

"No-no. It can't be." wheezed Elphaba, barely able to speak.

"Shes sick, Fiyero, please do something!" Cried Galinda, tears already streaming down her face.

"Okay...okay, I will do what I can. I need to get some medicine. Please. Galinda, please stay here with her. Fetch her some water, and some food. I will be back as soon as I can." Said Fiyero, running out the door.

Galinda walked over to Elphaba, and held her in her arms.

"Oh Elphaba, why must you have left? I have been lost without you. What has happened?" Cried Galinda, her tears making it hard to see.

Elphaba didn't speak, she just stayed in Galinda's arms, as if she were a form of protection. She would rarely open up her eyes, only to look to make sure Galinda was still there, and then she would fall back into a deep sleep. Galinda couldn't help but think that this was the last time she would see Elphaba alive.


	6. Chapter 6

After the course of a week, each day Elphaba felt better and better. Fiyero returned the morning after they had found her with some water, food, and a few medical leaves in which to heal headaches and dizziness. In a week, Elphaba was able to speak again.

"Oh Galinda, thank you so much for finding me. I thought I was going to die. I am not sure what happened to me. I was walking down an alley, and then everything went blank. I woke up a while later, I guess, here." Choked Elphaba.

"Oh Elphaba, I'm so glad I found you! Without your direction to come here, or Fiyero, I would have never made it." Said Galinda, as Elphaba fell asleep.

Fiyero walked over to Elphaba every once in a while, and brushed her knotted hair, or kissed her on her forehead. Galinda guessed that Fiyero wanted to leave what had happened between them behind. Galinda didn't find anything in Fiyero. There was no spark, or any chemistry. Whenever Fiyero was around Elphaba, it was like they were born for each other. Elphaba felt safe in his presence, well, and in hers too.

"Elphaba, I thought you were...well...I thought you were gone. When we walked into here, and you were laying there. Why must you scare me like that?" Whispered Fiyero while holding Elphaba in his arms.

"I'm sorry," cried Elphaba. "I didn't know what to do. I had lost hope of you finding me."

"We're here now, your going to be okay." Said Fiyero, looking up at Galinda.

Fiyero called over Galinda, and she walked over and took Elphaba in her arms once again, as Fiyero stepped outside for some fresh air.

"Elphaba, I'm sorry I was so rude to you. I understand you, and I want you to know that. But please, know that you can tell me anything. I'm always here. You are the _best_ friend I will ever have."

"And you as well." said Elphaba, tears beginning to drip from her eyes. Galinda wiped them away, and looked into her eyes.

"Please don't ever leave me, Elphaba." Cried Galinda, hugging Elphaba as hard as she could.

"I wont." Whispered Elphaba.


	7. Chapter 7

**4 months later...**

Saint Galinda was gleefully walking about her large lawn, when she overheard a gardener speaking of Elphaba.

"Did you hear, Francoise? The witch has died! The Wicked Witch of The West is dead!" said the Gardener gleefully

The Gardener held up a newspaper article. And there, on the front page, was Elphaba's hat, laying on the ground.

_E-Elphie? MY Elphie? Elphaba? This cannot be true! She said that she would never leave me! _Thought Galinda, falling to her knees.

"Oh, Elphaba, please forgive me. I knew you, unlike anyone else did. But Elphaba, you said you would never leave me." Cried Galinda quietly.

The wind blew, blowing the curls away from her face. And somehow, she could feel Elphaba's presence.

_Oh Elphaba...how am I to manage?_

**The End.**


End file.
